1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for recording dots on the surface of a recording medium with the aid of a dot-recording head, and more particularly to a technique for printing images up to the edges of printing paper without soiling the platen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers in which ink is ejected from the nozzles of a print head have recently become popular as computer output devices. FIG. 44 is a side view depicting the periphery of a print head for a conventional printer. Printing paper P is supported on a platen 26o while facing the head 28o. The printing paper P is fed in the direction of arrow A by the upstream paper feed rollers 25p and 25q disposed upstream of the platen 26o and by the downstream paper feed rollers 25r and 25s disposed downstream of the platen 26o. Dots are recorded and images printed on the printing paper P when ink is ejected from the head.